1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to truck tailgate apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved truck tailgate ladder apparatus wherein the same is arranged to provide for a tailgate assembly extensibly mounted relative to a tailgate of an associated self-propelled vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various tailgate structure associated with trucks has been utilized in the prior art for ease of manipulation of various workloads and individuals relative to the truck organization. Such apparatus is exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,898,510 to Weber wherein a lifting and swiveling device is mounted to a tailgate of a truck for the manipulation of various workloads relative to the tailgate of the truck.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,846,487 to Criley sets forth a tailgate step pivotally mounted relative to an interior surface of the tailgate and arranged in a retractable relationship relative to the tailgate for use as a step organization for loading of passengers.
The U.S. Pat. No. 3,853,369 to Holden, as well as U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,821 to Llewellyn set forth ladder structures arranged for pivotal mounting relative to tailgate organizations, but are mounted externally relative to the tailgate structure.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,360 to Beauchemin sets forth a tailgate ramp arranged for extension and retraction relative to the interior surface of the tailgate of the truck set forth in the patent.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved truck tailgate ladder apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.